Villian's Revenge
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE This is a crossoveradaption of sorts. Based on the Disney game Villian's Revenge, this takes characters from another video game world and into the world of Disney storybooks: The hero? Sonic the Hedgehog! PG for blood


Villian's Revenge

"Villains' Revenge" 

by Shayne Thames 

All Sonic the Hedgehog characters and related indicia © and TM Sega of 

America, Inc. 

Manic the Hedgehog ©Sega Enterprises 

Shayne Ranay and related characters belong to Shayne Thames 

Slasher © K. M. Hollar. Used with permission. 

(NOTE: I'm giving credit to both Disney for their version of the characters 

and the original writers of the stories of "Peter Pan", "Dumbo", "Snow 

White", "Alice in Wonderland", and "Pinocchio") 

E-Mail suggestions and/or comments (any and all flames will be deleted 

without further notice) 

to me at: 

Shayne_Thames@sounicunderground.net 

This document may be freely distributed as long as it is not modified in 

any way. 

Be sure to visit our website at 

http://www.sonicunderground.net/ 

Note: This story, timeline-wise, takes place after serveral old fanfics I wrote for the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, so if you're confused on some of the characters and their motives, I've provided the Cast of Characters below. This story best fits under the timeline of the story "Prince of Mobius" which can be found in the Sonic the Hedgehog section of FanFiction.net; therefore, has no relation to my newer stories "The Sonic Adventurers", "The Shadows of Sonic" OR "Hope and Promise: Quest of the Prophecy". More of my old stories following "Prince of Mobius" can be found on NetRaptor's fanfiction archives at http://www.netraptor.org/  
I go by the pen-name "Shayne" 

---Cast of Characters---  
Main Heroes:  
Sonic the Hedgehog-the hero of the planet Mobius, the fastest being in the universe, and a prince. He was bitten by a vampire and so is half vamp.  
Manic the Hedgehog-Sonic's green brother, who is half a robot no thanks to a greedy squirrel called Maxamillion Acorn.  
Shayne Ranay-an orange fox from the planet Earth, who is also Manic's girlfriend  
Slasher-a raptor with wings from another dimention parallel to Sonic's world 

Villians:  
Shaetore Valcena: An evil vampiress who wants to get rid of Sonic and his family  
Catmeister: An old aquatence of Shaetore. Catmeister is a cat-like wizard 

Chapter 1: Shaetore's Payback 

"I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!" Shaetore screamed, slamming her fist down on 

the arm of her throne. For two weeks now, Shaetore Valcena had been trying 

to rid herself of the meddling Crystallite prince Sonic and his annoying 

sibling Manic. Princess Sonia was of no threat to her as of yet. And her 

other big threat: the Fantasians. They come from a higher society; wiser 

than the Crystallites, older than the Mobians, and more advance than the 

Echidnas. Yet, they humble themselves to the others for they're a peaceful 

race. 

"I must get RID of them, but HOW?" she sighed in anger. Then, she had a 

perfect idea. 

Some 20 years ago, in an attempt to rid Shaetore forever, Whitney 

Ranay, Empress of Fantasia, had banished Shaetore to another zone, a 

dimension as we refer them as; a planet called "Earth". Shaetore smirked. 

Earth. She was able to escape back to Mobius from the help of a villain, 

who called himself "The Catmeister". Catmeister was a zone gatekeeper; a 

being that can control the doorway to many other zones. But Catmeister was 

focused on destroying Earth; he cared nothing for the other zones. But his 

biggest foe was Shayne Ranay, the only other gatekeeper in existence. But 

she was only a beginner; she couldn't focus her powers well. Shaetore 

smiled. She had the perfect idea in mind. But first, she was to contact 

Catmeister... 

"...and then, the Prince placed the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot, 

and it fit!" Shayne said. Shayne Ranay was telling her favorite fairy 

tales to her best friends Sonic and Manic. "And so, the Prince had found 

his true love, and a few days later, they were married. And of course-" 

"The lived happily ever after!" all three said cheerfully and laughed. 

"Gosh, Shayne, these stories of yours all really fun!" Sonic commented. 

" Yea..." Manic said dreamily. "If I had a glass slipper, I know it'd 

fit you, Shayne." 

Shayne blushed. 

Suddenly, a blast of wind started pulling them in a direction. 

"What in the-" Shayne started and looked up. A dimensional gate had 

opened up in the middle of the room. 

"WHat IS that?!" Sonic called, holding on to something. 

"It's a zonegate!!!!" Shayne cried. "We're being pulled in! HANG ON!!!" 

At that moment, Manic lost his grip on his chair and fell through the 

gate. 

"MAAAANIIIICCCC!!!!!!" Shayne screamed and flew after him. Sonic leg go 

and followed, to go rescue his brother. And with that, the gate closed, 

and a cat wizard of sorts stepped into view. The Catmeister just laughed. 

Chapter 2: Slip Ups 

Manic was the first to land. Shayne landed on top of him. 

"UMP!" he choked. 

Sonic into the bushes. 

"UGH!" he cried. 

"Whew!" Shayne breathed. "We're okay." 

"Shayne," Manic gasped. "Sweetie, I'm glad to hear you're alright, but 

do you mind getting off my back?" 

"May ask ask for you to please get off mine?" a voice called from below 

Manic. 

"AGH!" they both cried and leaped away from the pile of brown they 

landed on. 

They soon realized that the "pile of brown" had scales, feathers, and 

green eyes. 

"Wow...." Shayne breathed in amazement. "A real velociraptor!" 

"Velociraptor?" Manic questioned. 

"Velociraptors are dinosaurs that lived on ancient earth WELL before 

the overlanders," Shayne said matter-of-factly. She turned her attention 

on the huge raptor. "But...I never seen one with wings," she muttered to 

herself. The she called out to her in a friendly voice. 

"Um, hi! Sorry for dropping in on you like that! We were kinda passing 

by..." 

The dinosaur smiled friendly and called back. "That's quite alright." 

Shayne approached her and introduced herself. 

"My name's Shayne Ranay, and this is my good friend Manic, and his-" 

Shayne looked around. Sonic was no where to be seen. The she realized that 

Sonic must of been in hiding again. He does that often and prefers no one 

to reveal his location. "-never mind. Anyway, it's nice to meet you... 

um..." 

"Call me Slasher," she smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too. Are you 

from around here?" 

Shayne looked around. It WAS the Great Forest, but not their 

dimension. 

"In a sense, yes," she replied. 

"Is someone else with you?" Slasher asked. A rustle came from the 

bushes. Shayne looked from the bushes to Slasher. 

"Ummmm...." 

Slasher quietly walked toward the bush in which Sonic landed in. Shayne 

kepted her mouth shut. She recalled that velociraptors have an excellent 

sense of smell and hearing. Then again, she thought, so does Sonic now. 

This would be interesting. 

However, in the end, Slasher ended up finding Sonic. Sonic recoiled in 

surprise and let out an instinctive hiss. 

"WHOA SONIC! COOL IT!" Shayne called. 

"Sonic?" Slasher asked in surprise. "That's some overbite...." 

Manic pulled Sonic to his feet. "You okay, bro?" 

Sonic brushed himself off. "Yea, I will be...." He immediately 

apologized to the raptor. 

Shayne took five minutes to explain, in a nutshell, what had been 

happening in the past two months, to Slasher. She seemed to understand 

every bit of it. 

"So how are you to get home?" she asked when Shayne was finished. 

"Well, I could try using my powers to get back. I'm a gatekeeper," she 

said proudly. 

"Watch out, someone's molecules gets fried when she says that!" Manic 

whispered to Slasher. 

"She can't be that bad, is she?" she asked. 

"Nope," Sonic said. "She's worse than that." 

Shayne ignored that last comment and concentrated on creating a 

zonegate. 

Amazingly enough, she was successful! Almost too successful at that. The 

gate started sucking them in, Slasher included. 

And with that, they all disappeared into the gate, and it shut behind 

them. 

Chapter 3: Story's Beginning 

"SHAYNE!" Sonic cried. "Where'd you take us THIS time?!" 

"Home," Shayne muttered, looking around. "My OLD home..." 

"Wait a minute, where are we?" Slasher asked. 

Shayne looked around the old dusty house. The place looked like it 

hadn't been cleaned in months. She laughed. 

"She's finally popped a screw loose," Sonic muttered. 

"I'd have to agree..." Manic said. 

"No no, guys!" she laughed. "I said I wanted to go home, and we're 

home! MY HOME!" 

"You mean, we're here? On EARTH?!" Manic asked. 

"Yea..." 

"So how are we supposed to get back?" Slasher asked. Shayne shrugged. 

"I screwed up.....and I'm feeling drained....ohh I know!" 

Shayne ran back towards the back of the house and entered a dark room. 

All was quiet until a voice called. 

"It wasn't my turn to pay the electric bill, was it?" 

"Huh? Who's there?" Shayne called. 

She flipped on the light switch. This was Shayne's old room! But no one 

seemed to be around. 

"Let's play a game! You have to try and find me!" the voice called. 

Shayne looked around. The voice seemed to come from her old bookshelf. She 

peeked in between two books. A small but well dressed cricket hopped out 

and onto an old storybook that still sat on Shayne's desk. 

"Oh wow!" she breathed. "Who're you?" 

The cricket smiled. "Just call me Jimminy Cricket!" 

"Hey! I heard of you!" Manic smiled. "Shayne told me about the story of 

Pinocchio the other day! You're supposed to be his conscious, right?" 

"That's right! Your friend knows her stories well!" he said. "Say, have 

you ever heard the story of Snow White? Or 'Dumbo'? How about 'Peter Pan' 

or 'Alice in Wonderland'?" 

"Not yet! Shayne was gonna tell me the story of Snow White though!" 

Manic said. 

"Say, do you have time? I could read you a story myself!" Jimminy 

suggested. 

The four friends looked at each other. 

"I suppose we DO have a bit of time on our hands," Shayne agreed. 

"Great!" Jimminy hopped over and tried to lift the cover of the book. 

"Eh heh.....a little help, if you please.." 

"Oh! Sure, no problem!" Shayne said and opened up the book. 

Jimminy started flipping through pages and started telling a story 

about Snow White. 

After a while, he started getting tired and yawned. 

"Oh, heheh, sorry. It's just, that I've been reading these stories for 

so long...say, how about a game?" 

Shayne looked at the others. They shrugged in nodded in agreement. They 

weren't going anywhere soon. 

"Great!" he said, and started flipping through; tearing out 4 pages 

from the book. 

"Okay, I tore out the four happy endings from four stories. You'll have 

to figure out what goes where." 

Shayne picked up a page, as so did the others. 

"Hmm, I found the ending to....Snow White!" Sonic said. 

"I got the one to 'Alice in Wonderland'!" Manic said. 

"I believe this one's from 'Dumbo'," Slasher said, holding up her 

page. 

"Wow! I got the ending to 'Peter Pan'!" Shayne said in excitement. 

"Great! Now let's open the book and put them back together!" Jimminy 

said. 

Shayne touched the book, and a laugh came from it. An evil laugh. 

"What in the-" Shayne started. 

A whirlwind stirred about the room like a hurricane. Green magic 

swirled about. 

Shayne could see in her vision, 4 people...villains and 

villianesses.... 

The Snow Queen, the Queen of Hearts, the Ringmaster, and Captain 

Hook....all were laughing in glee. Pretty soon the magic faded away and 

everything was normal. 

"Eheheh.....I think we better put this one on the shelf....er, at least 

until SOMEONE figures out the situation." Jimminy commented. 

"Agreed..." Shayne breathed. 

A blue light from outside floated through the window into the room, and 

took shape. 

"Oh gosh!" Sonic breathed. 

"Well, as I live and breathe, the Blue Fairy!" Jimminy said. 

The Blue Fairy approached him. 

"Sir Jimminy, as Official Conscious, you are the voice of what's right 

and wrong. Did you do something wrong tonight?" she asked. 

"Well, that is to say, I mean, it just, we were just playing a game-" 

he stuttered. 

"Sir Jimminy, once a story is read, it becomes alive in the imagination 

of those who had read it. By taking out the happy endings, the villians 

were left to play, and the heroes in peril." 

"Well gosh, my friends and I can put the pages back-" he started. 

"Nono, the villains have already began to change the story. You and 

your friends must go in and help the heroes, or all the stories in the 

world are doomed!" 

And with that, the Blue Fairy waved her wand over the book and 

disappeared in a blue light. 

"Come on! We have to go save the heroes!" Jimminy said, hopping to the 

book. Two doors that were etched on the book, came to life. 

Shayne turned to the others. 

"What'll you say guys?" Wanna help save the stories?" 

"Are you kidding? This will be fun!" Sonic cheered. 

"I'm WAAAY in!" Manic smiled. 

"I'll come along too," Slasher volunteered. 

"Great, then let's-" 

"DO IT TO IT!" they all cheered and high fived. 

Chapter 4: Dumbo's Flight 

"Where are we?" Slasher asked, looking around. Tents were set up everywhere. A horrid 

stench of smoke filled the air. It looked more like a dump. 

"Looks like a circus," Manic said. 

"We must be in the story of Dumbo!" Shayne said. 

"Yea, I've always wanted to hear that story," Manic mentioned. "How DID it go?" 

"Well, Dumbo was being teased by the other elephants for his big ears. Then one day he 

learned how to fly, and was reunited with his mother, who was locked away." 

"So....what happens now that the villian took over?" Slasher asked. Shayne shrugged then 

looked around. 

"Hey...hey, where's SONIC?" she asked suspiciously. "And Jimminy?" 

"They dissappeared when we arrived in the storybook!" Manic said. The trumpet of an 

elephant sent the gang running to a tent. An elephant was locked up to chains. 

"Mrs. Jumbo!" Shayne cried. "What happened here?" 

"It's terrible! The villians have taken over the story, and Dumbo lost his confidence to 

fly!" she said. 

"So where is he now?" Shayne questioned. 

As if in answer, a voice echoed from another tent some distance away. "Villians and 

villianesses! For tonight's show, may I present...Dumbo, the FALLING elephant!" 

"Uh oh!" the three said in unision. 

"HURRY!" Mrs Jumbo said. "Help Dumbo to fly!" 

"Come on gang, we haven't much time," Shayne said, leading them to the huge circus tent. 

Inside, it was PACKED with malevelent and evil beings. Just being in there made Shayne's 

fur crawl. Slasher looked around and spotted the ringmaster. She immediately tapped Shayne's 

shoulder, not daring to take her eyes off him. "Uh, Shayne?" 

"What?" Shayne asked, looking up to the master. 

-and let her jaw drop. The ringmaster was non other than SONIC. 

"SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she cried. Sonic gave them a glare in their direction. 

"Do I know you....freaks?" he spat. 

"FREAKS?! Arg, THAT does it!" Shayne growled, marching in his direction. Manic grabbed 

Shayne by her tail and pulled her back. 

"Hold it, girlfriend, I dunno what's up with him either, but I think the storybook did this 

to him!" he said. She growled again and stopped. 

"Then I suggest we set things right and get him OUTTA here." 

"Yes...but how?" Slasher thought and observed the scene. Atop a fake burning building was 

Dumbo, looking like a clown, with two clowns dressed as firemen. One of them had a paddle. 

Slasher looked at the foot of the building to find two more clowns holding a rescue trapoline, 

with a tub of soapy water to the side. Just beyond that was a ball on a railing slope. Just 

past that was a clown with a cannon. Slasher looked beyond the cannon's target, where there 

was a clown with a hose, just in front of a burning ring. Behind the ring was a see saw, and a 

lion on a trapizoid just beyond it. It was a wild idea, but she figured out how to make this 

senerio work. 

"Shayne, I have a plan," she said and started whispering to Shayne and Manic. 

"Slasher.....I LIKE it!" Shayne smirked. 

In the few minutes they had, Shayne went over to Sonic to try and stall him while Slasher 

and Manic set up for the plan. 

Manic walked up to the two clowns with the trampoline. 

"Hey boys, Boss Man wants you to reposition yourselves. He doesn't like where you are now!" 

The two clowns looked at each other, then at Manic. 

"Where does he want us?" one of them asked. Manic pointed to the tub of water. 

"Over that." 

The two shrugged and position the tramp over the water. 

Next, Manic went over and conviced the clown to repostion the cannon to a higher angle. 

Slasher, in the meantime,had repostioned the ball on top of the railing slope, convinced 

the lion to sit on the seesaw and was now trying to reajust the pressure in the hose that the 

last clown had. Manic wandered over. 

"Here, lemme help you with that," manic siad, twisting the knob easily with his right metal 

hand. 

"Thanks Manic," Slasher said. 

"No prob, Slash!" Manic said. 

Meanwhile, Shayne's day was going down even firther. She's gone from distracting Sonic, to 

annoying him, to arguing, then an all-out fist fight with him. Sonic managed to pin Shayne 

down. Shayne yelled back. "GUYS! ARE YOU DONE PATTING YOURSELVES ON THE BACK YET?! HURRY UP!!!" 

Slasher smirked at Manic. "May I do the honors?" 

Manic smirked back. "Hey, it's your plan, Slasher." 

Slasher spread her wings and flew up to the top of the building where the two clowns and 

Dumbo were. Slash sneaked up on the clown with the paddle and shoved his fire helmit over his 

eyes. 

"Hey! I can't see!" he cried, whapping his panel around. He managed to hit the other clown. 

The other clown yelped and fell off the building, bouncing off the tramp and onto the ball. He 

lost his footing on the ball and it started rolling down the slope. When it hit the bottom, 

the clown fell forward into the cannon. The cannon clown was suprised and accidently set it 

off, shooting the clown through the burning ring and onto the end of the seesaw, sending the 

lion leaping back through the ring and into the clown with the hose, accidently setting off a 

flood of water, extingishing the fire to the building. And with that, Dumbo gathered up 

courage, now that the villian was defeated, and flew off from the tent. 

"NO!" Sonic cried, outraged. 

"YES!" Shayne cheered. 

Slasher flew down and high fived Manic. "Yea!" they cheered together. 

There was a white flash, and the four dissappeared from the story. 

Chapter 5: Getting "A Head" in the Story 

"Ugh," Sonic moaned, holding his head. "What happened?" 

"You were villianized in the storybook," Shayne mentioned, then looked around. 

"Where are we now?" Slasher asked. The setting was a garden....a maze of sorts. 

"Looks like the Queen's Garden from 'Alice in Wonderland'." Shayne mentioned. 

"Oh no," Sonic moaned. "You mean that mean Queen of Hearts that always shouts-" 

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" an angry voice cried out. 

"Yipe!" Sonic yelped. 

"Oh no!" a voice said. "I cannot go home without my head! My mother would be terribly upset!" 

"Sounds like Alice," Shayne mentioned. 

"Sounds like trouble," Sonic corrected. "Let's go help." 

"Wait a minute," Shayne stopped. "Now MANIC's missing." 

A whimper was let out from the bushes. "Shayne..." Manic's voice called. 

"Hold on Manic, I'm coming!" Shayne ran over to the bushes. Manic's left arm was stuck in 

the bushes. Shayne pulled him out and gasped. 

Manic's metal limbs was missing. All that remained of him was his left arm, head and torso. 

Two metal plates were the only reminders that were left in the place of the limbs, where his 

legs and arm connected. It wasn't gruesome or gory, but for Shayne, she was already in tears. 

"Manic!" she cried, picking him up and holding him. 

Manic could do nothing more than whimper. 

"Shayne!" Sonic called from behind. "What's going on?" 

Slowly, she turned around and showed both of them. The both gasped. 

"How horrible!" Slasher said. 

"Oh Manic!" Sonic cried. 

Manic managed to look behind Shayne, and his eyes widened. 

Slasher and Sonic did the same. 

"What now?" Shayne asked and looked behind her. 

Alice herself was standing there, but withOUT a head. Like Manic, it wasn't gruesome or 

gory. There was just simply no head, as if it was erased off her shoulders. 

"Excuse me!" Alice's voice called. "I've seemed to have lost my body. Could you be kind 

enough to bring it to me?" 

"Sure!" Sonic called. "Where are you?" 

"Just follow my voice!" she called back. 

"Quick," Slasher said to Shayne. "You and Manic get onto my back. Sonic and I can get you 

there a lot faster since we can hear better." 

"No problem, Slash," Shayne said, and put Manic onto her. The she got on and held Manic 

close so he wouldn't fall off. 

"I'm suprised at how well you can balace yourself on me while riding," Shasher mentioned. 

"I ride dragons all the time back where I come from," Shayne said. 

"Dragons?" Slasher questioned, but stopped when Sonic's ears pricked up at Alice's voice. 

"To the left!" Sonic called and took off. 

The group weaved around the maze for a good while. On the last turn, they barely dodged 

some of the Queen's guards, which happend to be playing cards. 

In the center of the Garden Maze was Alice's head. 

"Well there you are," she said to her body. "You shouldn't wander off like that." 

And with that, her head and body came together. 

Shayne looked nearby and spotted a pile of metal. "Ah ha!" 

Manic saw it too. "My legs and arm!" he cried. 

Shayne took out a few minutes to put Manic's limbs back on. When she was finished attaching 

his arm, he sighed and moved his arm about. "It's good to be together again." 

"Oh, I agree," Alice said. "Now, we gotta find the white rabbit and follow him outta here!" 

"Wait, I have an idea!" Shayne said, pointing to some buckets of white paint. "Sonic, in 

the story, the guards are distracted by the red roses being painted white. If we can do that, 

we can get outta here!" 

"On my way! I'll follow the rabbit; YOU follow my trail of white roses!" Sonic said and 

sped off. 

"Get on, we don't have much time!" Slasher said, and the three climbed on. Slasher took off 

down the trail where she kept passing bushes of white roses. She knew she was on the trail. 

When they finally FINALLY got out, they waved goodbye to Alice and dissappeared. 

Chapter 6: A Hook and a Sword 

"Wait, DON'T tell me," Manic said, slapping his forehead. The four appeared in a cell of 

some sort, and pirites guarded the cell. 

"Must be 'Peter Pan'," Shayne muttered. 

"Let's get outta here!" Sonic said. "Manic, can you pick the lock?" 

"No problemo, bro!" Manic said, pulling out a pick. 

"He can pick locks?" Slasher asked Sonic. 

"He was raised to be the greatest thief in Mobotropolis when we were seperated," Sonic 

explained. 

"Ohhhh," Slasher said. Sonic had yet to explain to her ALL of their origins as the rulers 

of Mobius. Shayne stood back in a corner. Slasher looked back at her. "What are you up to?" 

"While you guys break out, I'll go catch up to Captian Hook and stop him from ruining the 

story!" 

"But how-" Slash started. 

Shayne closed her eyes and concentrated. In a minute she changed from a solid being to a... 

puddle of water. Slasher was suprised. "How'd she-" 

"Don't ask!" the brothers said at the same time. 

The puddle slipped through the bars easily and slipped down the floor of the ship. Shayne 

made it to the deck of the ship and reformed into her fox mix shape. She looked up. An old and 

feeble Peter Pan was fighting Captian Hook...and losing! 

"So THAT's his plan!" Shayne said. "Hook's tired of losing the sword fights, so he wants to 

win now!" 

Hook knocked away Peter's sword and it fell to Shayne's feet. 

"And so, Peter Pan, we finish this!" Hook cackled. 

"NOT THIS TIME!" Shayne cried, pulling out the sword ands leaping onto the mizzen mast 

where the two were. 

"Go on, Peter! I'll stop him!" Shayne said. Peter nodded and flew off. 

"So," Hook taunted. "You think you can be the hero of the story? Well, in MY tale, the 

hero, FALLS!" 

And with that, Hook jabbed at Shayne. Shayne blocked it and swung at Hook. He blocked it, 

but was also stepping back towards the end of the railing. Shayne smirled and continue to jab 

at Hook. She was momentarily distracted when a pirate tried to attack her from hehind. She 

blocked him, but that moment was enough for Hook. She felt a sharp pain across her stomach and 

keeled over. Hook raised his sword for the final blow, but in suprise, Shayne raised her head 

and kicked Hook off the edge of the mast into the water, just before she, herself toppled over 

onto the deck below. 

Tic Toc, the gator, had been waiting in the water below for Hook to fall in, and chased 

Hook into the Horizon. 

Manic heard the thump. The trio had defeated the pirates below deck and were making way 

above. 

"What was that?" he asked. Slasher smelled the air. "Something doesn't smell right," she 

said. Manic looked back at his brother. Sonic had frozen in place, sniffing the air like a 

wild animal. "Sonic?" 

"I know what you're smelling, Slash," Sonic said quietly, sniffing more and more. "It's 

growing stronger. I smell blood." 

Slasher stepped back a bit. "I thought you said he wasn't bad about that!" she whispered to 

Manic. 

"Up to a certain extent. When there's like, a puddle of the stuff, his senses go wild." He 

turned to Sonic again, who was already gone. Manic twisted his face into a discusted look. 

"He's gone hunting." 

"Ugh, lets keep moving. We'll worry about him later," Slasher said. 

-only to take one step before Sonic screamed. 

"MAAAANIC!!!!!" 

Manic and Slasher rushed upstairs and found Sonic kneeling next to Shayne's body. 

"SHAYNE!" Manic cried and held her. "Oh no! NO!" He sobbed. 

No one noticed themselves dissappearing in a flash of light. 

Chapter 7: Sleeping Spells 

"I WANNA GO HOME!!!" Manic screamed, hot tears running down his cheeks. "I HATE STORIES! I 

HATE THEM! WHY?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!" 

Sonic hugged his brother tightly, trying to comfort him. 

"Shhhh, it's gonna be okay, bro, I can assure you," he said soothingly. Manic didn't feel 

any better, but he DID quiet down his sobbing. Slasher noticed that Shayne was laying on the 

ground, but her wounds had dissappeared. 

"She seems to be merely sleeping now..." Slasher murmered. 

Manic's ears pricked up at that. "Sleeping? Guys, what story-?" 

Sonic looked around. "Judging from that big red apple in the distance....I say 'Jack and 

the Beanstock." 

"Jack and the- SONIC," Manic growled. "WRONG story. Jack doesn't have a 'giant apple'. I'd 

say the Snow Queen did some remodeling and this is Snow White." 

"Snow White? But where's the Prince Charming?" Sonic asked. 

Well, if the Queen had HER way......you and me may be the ONLY princes left in town," Manic 

said. 

Slash gave Manic that "What do you mean?" look. Manic waved it off, picked up Shayne and 

headed towards the giant apple.. But some thorns were in the way. 

"Hey! Can I get a hand here?" a familiar voice called. Manic looked down and saw Jimminy 

hanging on one of the thorn branches. 

"No prob,"Manic said, and used his metal hand to easily pull away the thorn branches and 

pick up Jimminy. 

"Glad you guys made it! Snow White just ate the apple, and there's no prince to wake her!" 

he said. 

Sonic stood up. "You guys stay here, I'll go figure this one out fast!" and with that, he 

took off again. 

Sonic rushed in, and found a sleeping Snow White on the floor. 

"Gotta do something," he murmered, looking at the Queen's spell book. He found what he was 

looking for, pulled out the nessicary ingredients, and casted the spell he needed to do. 

Prince Charming appeared, and awakened Snow White with a kiss. Sonic sighed, now that it was 

over and left back to his friends. 

"That was too easy," Manic said. 

"Manic, try kissing Shayne," Sonic said. 

"Sonic, don't tease me!" Manic whimpered. 

"No, I mean it! If it worked for Snow White....and you ARE a prince..." 

"Ooookay....." Manic sighed, and gave Shayne a passionate kiss. 

Shayne breathed and open her eyes. "Manic?" she called quietly. 

Manic smiled as they all dissappered in a bright light. 

"PLEASE tell me this is over now!" Shayne whined as they appeared back in her room. 

"Uh, we have a problem!" Jimminy said. 

"NOW what?" Shayne asked. 

"The happy endings are missing!" 

"WHAT?!" they all cried. 

Chapter 8: The Final Battle 

"Who took all the happy ending pages?!" Shayne cried. Suddenly the ceiling started cracking. 

The four ran, dodging the falling pieces. The floor rumbled as one of the walls fell away, 

revealing Skull Rock, and Captian Hook's ship in from of it. Captian Hook himself was standing 

there. 

"Not I," he said. "I only took THIS!" He held up the ending to Peter Pan. 

On the opposite side of the room, the wall fell away revealing the carnaval tent, and the 

Ringmaster. 

"And I only took THIS!" he cackled, holding up the ending to Dumbo. 

On her right, Shayne heard the Queen of Hearts cackling, holding up the ending to Alice in 

Wonderland. 

And on the opposite end stood the Snow Queen with the ending to Snow White. 

"We're still in the storybook!" Shayne cried. 

The 4 faced the 4 villians, back to back. 

"Ready to boogie, gang?" Shayne asked, grabbing a book. 

"Way ahead of ya, girl!" Sonic said, holding a book too. 

"Let's do this!" Slasher said, taking a book. 

"Alright! Let's rumble!" Manic said, taking a book. 

Captian Hook gave the call to the villians. 

"Ready.....AIM.....FIRE!!!!!!" he cried. 

Hook started firing cannons towards Shayne. She managed to block everyone, but she needed a 

plan. 

"Quick!" Jimminy cried. "Bounce them back at the net buckles!" 

Shayne took the advice and did so. She bounced 4 balls at one buckle and the netting came 

down, leaving the mast. 

"Oh I get it NOW!" Shayne cried, then aimed for the other net buckles. 

It took 8 balls to bring down all the nets, leaving all the masts bare. 

Shayne bounced one ball at the first mast. It came crashing down. 

"Haha! Now I got it!" she cried, and bouced 2 more balls at the remaining masts. By then, 

Hook had retreated to Skull Rock and was firing his cannon from there. 

"I'm gonna stop you Hook!" Shayne said, boucing one ball back at him. 

"And it's gonna stop!" She bounced another at him. 

"Right here......RIGHT NOW!!!!" 

That last ball did it. It came soaring STRAIGHT at Hook, and he tried to run, but the ball 

caught him under his coat and soared over and away with him. 

"Double drat!" he cried. "I hate happy endings." 

Sonic was over to Shayne's right, fighting off the Snow Queen's poisoned apples. He managed 

to block them all, but he was TRYING to aim for the Queen. She already got smacked twice, but 

those apples were coming in hard and fast. Sonic aimed his book low and the apple bouced right 

at the Queen and smacked her real good. She retreated to her huge apple house and continued 

throwing apples. Sonic put heavy duty firing aim at the house. 

Inside, the Queen walked over to her mirror. 

"Mirror Morror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" 

An apple came sailing through the window and smashed the mirror. The last thing the Queen 

saw was herself as an old hag. She screamed. 

In the meantime, Slasher was behind Shayne, and had managed to knock over all of the clowns 

that worked for the ringmaster. They were throwing pies at her. She smirked and sent a pie 

sailing right at him. 

"Hey, heads up!" 

The ringmaster looked up and got smacked in the face, sending him sailing right back into 

his tent. Slasher laughed. 

"Now THAT'S comedy!" 

Manic was getting heavy fire from the Queen of Hearts. She and her playing card guards were 

throwing croquet balls at him. It was horrible....Manic HATED Croquet! In using his book as a 

shield, he managed to "accidently" smack the Queen with her own ball! Getting pounded heavily, 

she retreated to her utoperary....err, her garden statue of herself, and throw all sorts of 

objects at him. Manic, seeing his chance, aimed the book and bounced the objects back at her, 

suceeding in chopping off the statue head. The Queen came out waving a white flag, giving up. 

Chapter 9: Home Sweet Zone 

Shayne closed the book, her friends gathering around her in her room. 

"The End," she finished. "Guys.......WE WON!!!" 

They all cheered, and Jimminy breathed a sigh of relief, just as the Blue Fairy came in. 

"Yes," she spoke. "Not only did you save all the stories, but you have made a new one, 

called 'Villians' Night Out'." 

"And the heroes prove that there will ALWAYS be happy endings," Shayne concluded. 

"Yes. Now that you have proven yourself to be true, you can go home, if you believe in 

yourself. For YOUR story has ONLY begun." she said and dissappeared. 

"B-but wait! I-I don't understand!" Shayne cried. 

"Shayne!" Slasher whispered. "Jimminy's gone!" 

"What?" she asked, whirling around. Once again, the room was dark, with moonlight shining 

on an object on her desk. Shayne approached it. In golden writing, the book was called 

"Villians' Night Out; and other stories". 

"I'm taking this with me," Shayne said, stuffing it into a nearby knapsack. 

"What are you talking about? We're STUCK here because of your screwup!" Sonic said, 

annoyed. 

"Hey, we just proved 'anything's possible', right?" Shayne smirked. 

"Uh-" 

This time, Shayne closed her eyes and concentrated hard. A portal opened up, but it didn't 

suck them in, like before. 

"I believe in myself," she whispered, then jumped in. The last thing she heard was, 

"SHAYNE! WAIT FOR US!" 

Slasher appeared in a flash of light, in the Great Forest. Shayne, Manic and Sonic weren't 

around. The sun had JUST set, and night has fallen. She was RIGHT where she was when she first 

met the trio. 

"Slasher!" a distant cry called, followed by a trio of other voices, all calling her name. 

"I'm over here!" she called. She heard the patter of feet running towards her. There coming 

up holding a lantern Was Sonic, Knuckles, and Sally, all looking VERY worried. 

"Slash, where have ya been?" Sonic asked. "You been gone ALL day!" 

"Guys, when we get back to Knothole, I have one DOOZY of a story to tell you." 

"We can't wait to hear it, Slasher." 

Long after the main lodge had been deserted, Slasher was still in there, thinking about her 

adventure. It had been one LONG day and she was tired. She was about to turn in herself for 

the night, when a voice called. 

"Hey Slasher!" 

Slasher turned to face one of the many mirrors in the lodge. And in it was Shayne's image. 

"Been a heck of a day, huh?" Shayne asked. 

"I'll say. Think we'll meet up again someday?" Slasher asked. 

"Oh, defintely!" Shayne said. "Something tells me that the adventure has only JUST begun." 

THE END 


End file.
